Tasha Lannister
Tasha Lannister is a major character in Crown of Thorns. She is the youngest child of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. Tasha is 16-19 years old. She is 5'5. She was born in 284AC. Background Tasha’s mother, Orelia, was from Nightsong, the aunt of the current lord Bryce Caron and sister of former lord Bryan Caron. Her marriage to Tywin was a political one and an extremely unhappy one, although when Tasha was born in their second year of marriage, Orelia was happy for a time. However due to Tywin practically ignoring her and not wanting anything much to do with Tasha, Orelia became depressed and eventually committed suicide when Tasha was three years old. While her older siblings were in King’s Landing, Tasha was raised by Tywin at Casterly Rock. She was a very well-behaved child and did her utmost to impress her father, although Tywin paid little heed to her efforts. He also disapproved of her practising singing, as he said it was not a Lannister pastime, although Tyrion encouraged it. Tasha was twelve years old when Tywin saw fit to send her to King’s Landing to be a lady-in-waiting to her half-sister, Cersei. Cersei was relatively pleased at having Tasha in King’s Landing, but would often use her as a spy for her own means while pretending to play the caring big sister. She was nearly sixteen when they ventured to Winterfell, but although Robert suggested a match between Robb and Tasha, Tywin was not impressed and refused to marry his daughter to the heir of Winterfell. Since war has come over Westeros, Tasha has been a staunch supporter of her family, remaining in King’s Landing. However Tywin is determined to use his youngest child as a bargaining chip to secure alliances with other houses, no matter the cost to Tasha. 'Crown of Thorns' Appearance Tasha has the typical Lannister colouring, with long golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. However her features are somewhat softer than those of her half-siblings, having a more rounded face and wider eyes. She is slender in build, but more curvaceous than her older sister, with a slim waist. She is often considered beautiful. Personality Tasha is naturally kind of heart, however due to her upbringing she was raised to believe that this was a weakness. She has a short fuse and a temper, much like her older sister. She can be very manipulative when she wants to be, and plays the innocent when in fact, she is very aware of court happenings and very educated on how to play the game of thrones. Tasha is also aware of how to use her body to get what she wants, having been taught this skill by her older sister, however she is rather uncomfortable with the thought of it and would only use the tactic as a last resort. She also has a lovely singing voice, inherited from her mother, which earns her the nickname "songbird" from some such as Tyrion. Relationships 'Family' 'Tywin Lannister (b. 242AC)' Tasha's father. Tywin does not particularly care for his youngest child, seeing her youth and beauty as meaning she can easily be used as a bargaining chip through marriage. Tywin isn't affected by bad things that befall Tasha as he believes she brings them upon herself due to her temper and disobedience. He does not truly love his daughter, which disappoints Tasha as she has always tried to make him proud and craves his affection. 'Jaime Lannister (b. 266AC)' Jaime is quite kind towards his younger sister. He has a level of respect for her, however because of the eighteen-year age difference between them, they are not overly close. 'Cersei Lannister (b. 266AC)' Cersei is accepting of her younger sister, however in truth she is somewhat envious of Tasha - this is because Tasha marries a man she loves, a choice that Cersei never got. Cersei becomes impassive and cold towards her younger sister. 'Tyrion Lannister (b. 274AC)' Tyrion is very caring towards his younger sister, and is possibly the only member of the family that truly loves Tasha. He is protective of her, but also frustrated at his inability to help her. Tyrion is proud of Tasha for her defiance against Tywin and Cersei. 'Valarr Targaryen (b. 302AC)' Tasha's son with Aegon, born when she was eighteen. Tasha deeply loves and cares for her son, and is extremely protective of him, fearing that her family might want to hurt her child. She often spoils him and is very affectionate towards him. 'Friends' 'Velena Targaryen (b. 282AC)' Tasha's good-sister through her marriage to Aegon. Velena was the first person Tasha told outside of her family about how Ramsay treated her during their marriage, and the two girls came to have respect for one another. 'Marriages' 'Ramsay Bolton (b. 277AC)' Tasha's first husband, who she married at the young age of sixteen. He thought she was beautiful, but didn't care for her in the least. Ramsay was not at all kind towards Tasha, raping and beating her without remorse. He left Tasha with scars because of him biting her. Tasha came to be very afraid of him, and obeyed him because she didn't want to get hurt. Eventually Tasha had enough of being abused by him, and stabbed him repeatedly with a fire poker, killing him. 'Aegon Targaryen (b. 282AC)' Tasha's second husband, who she married at the age of seventeen. At first, Aegon was contemptuous towards Tasha, believing her to be a spoilt little girl. However he later realised that her previous husband had abused her, and that had impacted heavily on her when her family refused to intervene. Aegon thought Tasha to be beautiful and came to admire her courage. After Tasha became with his child, Aegon married her and the two fell in love. Aegon loves Tasha dearly, and wants to protect her from anyone who might hurt her. 'Edwyn Frey (b. 269AC)' Tasha's third husband, who she married at the age of seventeen. However this marriage doesn't count, as it was never consummated, and Tasha was still legally married to Aegon at the time despite Tywin's annulment of that marriage. Edwyn was fifteen years older than Tasha, and only saw her as a means to give him a son. He found her pretty, but despised her temper. On their wedding night, Tasha admitted to being pregnant with Aegon's child, angering Edwyn. He attempted to force himself on her, but Tasha accidentally killed him with a weight.